


It Needs to Be Said

by Emmagem803



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But just barely, Live show: San Francisco, Pirates, bad metaphors, faking an illness, mentions of past trauma, ships, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagem803/pseuds/Emmagem803
Summary: Taako wants to talk about more than scurvy that night.





	It Needs to Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that Davenport needed a little more loving than he got in the the newest live show, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> RelientKnox looked at this and helped me with adding the fruit.

Taako opened the door only an inch to make sure the hallway was quiet. He had gone to bed early, not even giving an excuse. He walked carefully, but the floor was all creaking wood. It was a good thing he had the best ears on the ship. 

One of the doors in front of him was ajar, and Taako knew it was Davenport’s room. He had always liked to make sure he could get up and ready on a moment’s notice. It was smart when they were on the Starblaster, but Taako wasn’t sure that was smart out here. 

As suspected, Davenport was awake, just laying in his bed. He sat up as soon as he saw Taako’s shadow. “Hey, Taako, what are you doing up?”

“Oh, you know,” he said, “just feeling a little sick, I might have scurvy. Can I come in?” Davenport nodded, sliding to make room on the bed. Taako settled down, crossing his legs and facing toward the wall. “You got any limes?”

Davenport chuckled. “Let me see your teeth,” he said,taking a look. ”Nah you’re fine. It takes a while for the shakes to set in.” Despite his words, he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out an orange and handed it to Taako.

“That’s what I thought,” Taako said. They lapsed into silence. Taako studied Davenport, and even in the dim light he could pick out the differences in his face. They hadn’t changed for so long, Taako had had every contour of each of his family memerized at one point. Lup and Barry didn’t age still, Magnus and Merle had aged naturally before his eyes while they journeyed together, but with Davenport… It was like a before and after image. His memories of the different worlds and Davenport’s leadership and closeness felt fresh, and it was hard to place when he had noticed the first new wrinkle, the first grey hair. He had been older than the rest of them by a good deal, but it never mattered until then. The gnome he had known was always confident, because there had always been a next step for them to take, and it was always going to be taken together. “Hey, Captain?”

Davenport’s eyebrows shot up at the address. “Yeah, Taako?”

“I’m gonna try to be upfront with you, and it might get a little twisted up because, you know, memory fuckary and all that. So just stick around until the end, okay?” Davenport nodded. “Okay, so, first off. Uhhhh… I understand what you’re going through, well, probably not what you’re going through, because you’re probably having something of a midlife crisis-”

“Hey-”

“Ub bub bub, Taako’s talking.” He took a deep breath to collect more of his thoughts. “When Lucretia did what she did, we all lost what we had, but, you know, we were left in the world, and we had to move on, even though we didn’t know from what. I finally got to keep my fame for more than a year, Magnus played out the beginning of a Lone Ranger novel, Merle… well Merle tried I guess? But you… you’re just waking up. And then everything was over and now… Everyone just left, right?” Davenports eyes had fallen to the sheets. “And everyone else has their own thing going on, but you’re- we’re all still gone.”

“It is all rather a shock,” Davenport admitted. 

“Yeah, and it sucks. I’d never been alone in my entire life, I never had to figure out what to do on my own, even before the institute. But I was able to do it, somehow, and if I could do it, I'm sure you can figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Davenport agreed, offering a wane smile. He rubbed his face with his hands. “I wish… I wish I could go back and stay in one place, or at least with you guys, but whenever I think about going back, it would feel too jarring you know?”

Taako thought about that for a moment, then nodded. He rolled the orange around in his hands. “Scurvy, ya know… It's got an easy fix, you eat some fruit, but some people… it's gotta be the right solution, otherwise your going to spend your whole life, I don't know, grapefruits all your life, and think ‘This'll keep me alive.’” 

Davenport was staring at him like he had grown a second head, so long Taako was sure he had screwed up his metaphor. “Yeah, well, okay…”

“No, Taako, it's just… I've missed that,” Davenport said. He held his arms out and slowly brought him in for a hug. “Thanks.”

Taako cleared his throat and pulled away after a moment. “ Okay well, That’s enough for me. Thanks for the fruit. I'm gonna… go.” He slid off the bed, moving back toward the door. “Good night, Cap’nport.”

“Sweet dreams, Taako.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was done quickly to ride the hype, so I might be updating this sometime soon.


End file.
